A Long Road to Fortune
A Long Road to Fortune is a story created by PBR Sharpshoot. Plot In Mexico within the state of Guerrero lies a small town called Tecpan de Galeana. The town is small but the population is growing each day. The town is notorious for crimes relating to gangs and drug cartels, who the town police find themselves at odds with on a daily basis. However, when the apocalypse hits, the remaining people in town are forced to band together to survive the attack of the dead and even the attacks of the living. The story focuses on a young man named Ashton. Ashton must put his dark past behind him and help the people survive. Timeline The story begins in Spring of 2010, in March. The initial outbreak however, begins at summer. Issues Chapter 1 Volume 1 - Nunca Más */Issue 1/ - Third World (Release Date: January 8th (2013)) */Issue 2/ - The Lion's Sacrifice (Release Date: January 9th (2013)) */Issue 3/ - Return (Release Date: January 10th (2013)) */Issue 4/ - A Long Road to Fortune (Release Date: January 15th (2013)) *Issue 5 - Trauma (Release Date: January 24th (2013)) */Issue 6/ - Hero (Release Date: January 28th (2013)) Volume 2 - New Meaning */Issue 7/ - Live and Let Die Again (Release Date: February 16th (2013)) */Issue 8/ - Finger on the Trigger (Release Date: March 16th (2013)) */Issue 9/ - Colosseum (Release Date: March 23rd (2013)) */Issue 10/ - Anna (Release Date: April 22nd (2013)) */Issue 11/ - Past Mistakes (Release Date: May 5th (2013)) *Issue 12 - Seasons Change (Release Date: May 18th (2013)) Volume 3 - Who Can It Be Now? */Issue 13/ - Condescending Memories (Release Date: June 28th (2013)) */Issue 14/ - The Cry (Release Date: June 29th (2013)) */Issue 15/ - Cat (Release Date: July 24th (2013)) */Issue 16/ - Mouse (Release Date: October 6th (2013)) */Issue 17/ - Shades of Color (Release Date: October 16th (2013)) */Issue 18/ - La Costa Grande (Release Date: October 18th (2013)) Chapter 2 Volume 4 - Journey */Issue 19/ - ABBA (Release Date: October 25th (2013)) */Issue 20/ - Wind of Change (Release Date: October 31st (2013)) */Issue 21/ - Hell Frontier (Release Date: November 9th (2013)) *Issue 22 - Demons (Release Date: November 17th (2013)) *Issue 23 - November (2013) */Issue 24/ - November (2013) Character Specials *Banshee - Patricia Leon (Released Date: TBA) *??? - Gustavo Texta (Released Date: TBA) Related Stories *UFSW Hunger Games: What-if? Characters The main characters of A Long Road to Fortune are as follows: *Ashton *Liza *Mr. Chet *Valdez *Mario Galeana *Sergeant Mendoza For more information, see A Long Road to Fortune:Characters. News Columm *ALRTF is currently having an overhaul on some issues I've already written (but have not yet published) and just want to improve on. I'm now going to try and follow a story format similar to that of David Simon's The Wire. (September 28th, 2013) Trivia *A Long Road to Fortune was originally going to be called "The Walking Dead: A Long Road to Fortune". The "The Walking Dead" part of the title was later dropped, as it became unfitting to the evolution of the story. Category:A Long Road to Fortune